


Unintended Proxy

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Flashbacks, Gags, M/M, Past August/April, Sex Toys, ruined sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “This suits you.” A hand reaches up to wipe sweat from his forehead. “We shouldn’t let this be just a onetime thing.”“This suits you.” August follows it up with a laugh as a hand brushes his hair back behind his ear. “I always knew you’d look good tied up.”Focusing fully on Azuma he tries to wipe that memory away, this isn’t the time. This isn’t August. August isn’t here. Azuma is and Azuma doesn’t even resemble him, golden eyes, silver hair, a more delicate bone structure and manner. August is gone.
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Unintended Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this one of two ways, that Chikage’s mind slips merely because this is the first time since August that he’s let himself be tied up or if you like the Hajime is August theory, that an additional reason it does is that despite their physical differences, there’s something there in Azuma that reminds him of August.

For someone not trained in restraining people, his ties are strong. Not inescapably so but every functional piece of rope work Azuma has done would take considerable effort to free himself from. That said far from all of the ropes crossing his skin are functional, the harness crossing his chest serves little more purpose than to rub over already raw feeling nipples if he moves too much. Azuma clearly takes pride in not only the strength of his work but also the aesthetic. Finally a loose end from the ropes lashing his thighs to his calves brings it into function. Easing it under the rope crossing his ribs and humming happily to himself, Azuma ties it off before repeating the action with the other side.

Usually Chikage wouldn’t let someone do this to him. It’s too vulnerable, too exposed. The last time he trusted someone to have him in ropes was… well, it was when August was still here. This might be unwise but it’s not as though even tied up he couldn’t take Azuma down if he were to try anything. There’s enough movement in his thighs and given the waif like body he has, he doubts Azuma could stand up to him even under these restrictions. He’d agreed to this taking that all into consideration, even if the disarming way Azuma had looked at him had helped convince him into agreeing to this. There’s something about him that makes Chikage feel as though he can stare right into the darkest recesses of his mind that even he doesn’t want to access. His body may not be strong but his mind is an asset The Organisation would be lucky to have.

“Chikage are you with me?” Light and almost amused sounding Azuma speaks up, a little smile playing on his lips as he admires his work.

Chikage may not have let someone do this in years and he may feel far too exposed to be completely comfortable but despite that, he has missed this. Control has become important, lose control and he doesn’t know what might happen. Even his emotions he keeps a strict lock on, lying and teasing his way out of situations that might lead to him dwelling on anything; very rarely does he let his guard down and usually when he does, it’s with Hisoka. For some reason he hadn’t been able to say no to Azuma when he’d lent in to whisper in his ear that he’d love to tie him up, following it up with a giggle after mentioning that perhaps giving up control for a while is exactly what he needs.

Azuma had read him like a book and that alone should have been enough reason to say no to this.

“I am.” He speaks up, eyes following Azuma’s movements keenly as he picks up a bit gag.

“Let’s get started then.” Giving a gentle giggle after the words, Azuma’s manner betrays the level of cruelty Chikage knows he has in store for him.

Lifting his head up from the mattress he allows Azuma to fit the gag in his mouth, securing it behind his head tightly. Azuma has to know that this is hard for him, even if he doesn’t know the full story. Perhaps he asked Hisoka, he’d probably have spilt about his old tastes for a bag of high quality marshmallows. Perhaps he’s just that good at reading people that he hadn’t had to ask. Even as well trained and experienced as Chikage is, there are aspects of Azuma that he just can’t read.

Slender fingers dance over the skin not covered by ropes, as if he’s appreciating his work and how Chikage looks in it. The longer he traces over his skin, adoring expression on his face, the easier it is for Chikage to fall away from how bizarre it is to be giving up control to someone who isn’t August or December and to enjoy being tied up and at someone’s mercy once more. As fingers drag up his inner thighs he feels himself gasp softly at how they tickle the skin, an electricity seeming to run from them, transferring to his limbs seeing him not only begin to relax into the situation but begin to feel arousal stirring as well.

Azuma is very practiced at what he does, not a single touch is without purpose and even without touching him directly, Chikage knows that he’s starting to get hard from even the suggestion of stimulation. Fingers draw through pubic hair, seeing him shiver and his cock twitch but never does he actually touch it, even as it starts to fully stiffen. They draw over his entrance, exposed so vulnerably by his tied open legs but don’t even threaten to press inside. When he does finally give Chikage the slightest bit of pleasure, pressure on his taint, nothing big but with the trance he’s working him into it’s enough to see his teeth biting down on the gag and a groan muffling behind it.

By the time Azuma’s hands leave him he’s craving them back once more, missing his gentle touches and the suggestions of more. Chikage doesn’t whine but if he were the type of man who would, he would be out of longing for those hands on him again. Fortunately Azuma hasn’t taken his sight and as those manicured hands reach for a sleek, curved vibrator and lube, his cock twitches and excitement builds within him strongly. Being at the mercy of a toy is nothing new to him but it has been so long since he was last in this situation, unable to touch himself or adjust anything. Since he was forced to take a back seat as someone pushes one inside and watches him fall apart in response to the vibrations.

Shamefully as he feels the end of the vibrator press into him, he hears himself respond again, yet again muffled by the gag. It feels so good to have something inside him, even if the toy is slender and doesn’t stretch him like a cock would. Perhaps that’s why Azuma has in store for him later, he’s here for the taking right now, spread open and easy.

Azuma takes his time in adjusting its position, watching Chikage’s face with a gentle amusement as he moves the head around inside. When he finds it, Chikage inhales a little too sharply at the stimulation, his prostate was barely grazed and yet compared to the lack of pleasure so far it feels so intense and overwhelming. Giggling to himself softly Azuma repeats the movement and if Chikage could, he knows his hips would rock back into it without even meaning too. Taking his time once his hands leave the toy, Chikage feels anticipation build strongly within him as he sees Azuma’s fingers close around his phone.

“It would be nice to take a photo for later wouldn’t it?” Azuma hums and Chikage curses how the comment has arousal twisting in response to the suggestion.

Just as he thinks Azuma may actually be opening a camera app he feels a buzzing start within him. An low sound forms in his throat at just how good the vibrations feel, not only in general but so directly targeted against his prostate as well. He doesn’t turn them up high but in the state Chikage’s in everything feels amplified. Sitting there watching him keenly Azuma’s thumb moves across the screen, it’s something Chikage feels the effect of immediately. A spike of far too intense vibration has Chikage’s body shaking and his teeth biting down on the gag hard.

The extreme vibrations don’t last long and soon the phone is on the mattress as the vibrations inside him remain steady, but not quite enough for what he wants any more. Even if he was the sort of person to beg he can’t right now and his body cries out for more than just what he’s getting. Both hands free to play with him once more Chikage bites down on the gag again as Azuma roughly pushes the ropes covering his nipples out of the way, ensuring that they rub over with enough force that it hurts as much as it feels good.

Even before he’d ended up tied, when Azuma simply had him naked on the bed, he’d been playing with them cruelly. Still sensitive and sensations amplified due to his restraints it feels like a shock through him as fingers close around each nipple, twisting them sharply. As much as it can his back arches off the bed in response, into the continued and almost sadistic touches, twists and tugs from Azuma’s fingers. Just as he thinks it’s all over, Azuma’s fingers stroking gentle over the tortured peaks he feels nails pressing into them, a grunt of surprise, pain and pleasure is half stolen by the gag.

If that had felt like too much he wants to complain for the opposite reason almost immediately after. Azuma’s hands leave him completely and for a moment he seems content to merely watch him with that otherworldly gaze of his as he squirms slightly to try readjust the vibrator back more accurately against his prostate.

Azuma’s eyes sparkle with a dangerous level of amusement suddenly as he reaches for the phone once more. The reason for that look is made very clear just moments after, the vibrations inside him increase swiftly, he takes no time to pause and consider the effect they’re having on Chikage as he turns them up to what must be full. Chikage’s hips try to twist off the bed in response to the sudden increase in intensity but the restraints stop him completely. Chest shuddering as he tries to gasp past his gag for air, his body and mind both attempt to come to terms with the new level of pleasure. Azuma is so clearly in his element here, loving every little piece of him that he manages to chip off as he makes him fall apart.

“This suits you.” A hand reaches up to wipe sweat from his forehead. “We shouldn’t let this be just a one time thing.”

_“This suits you.” August follows it up with a laugh as a hand brushes his hair back behind his ear. “I always knew you’d look good tied up.”_

Focusing fully on Azuma he tries to wipe that memory away, this isn’t the time. This isn’t August. August isn’t here. Azuma is and Azuma doesn’t even resemble him, golden eyes, silver hair, a more delicate bone structure and manner. August is gone, the man adjusting the vibrator inside him to press more insistently against his prostate isn’t him.

_Clicking a button and holding the base of the vibrator to keep it exactly in place, the angle and intensity are almost too much for him. Body shaking, his hands instinctively try to reach down to move it away but the ropes stop that idea immediately. He can’t handle it, he can’t take it and still August smiles at him, an element of hunger hiding beneath it as he plays with him. Nothing gets August off more than making him fall apart and April likes nothing more than having him do it to him._

_Body arching up off the bed he attempts to move away from it that way. It’s not that he wants it to stop, it feels so, so good but if he cums now he knows August isn’t simply going to relent. He’ll purposefully over stimulate him until tears are streaming down his face from the toll the pleasure’s taking on his body. April doesn’t moan much nor often but August will achieve that too and each pant that leaves his lips sounds closer and closer to being one._

“Chikage.” _Suddenly there’s nothing. From too much to nothing at all. This is crueller than plying him with pleasure until he can’t think._ “Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea.”

It all comes rushing back to him, Azuma’s hands moving behind his head to remove the gag, the concerned expression on his face, the room of the love hotel that’s so much better furnished than the barebones hideouts of his past. He doesn’t let people tie him up because he can’t let himself be vulnerable, he doesn’t let others take control anymore because he can’t trust anyone to have that power over him and apparently he can’t even trust himself not to fall back into the past, remembering who he used to have rather than who he’s with now. Taking control himself doesn’t risk that at all, he never did with August and what he had with December was different again entirely. This was a mistake.

“It’s not me you’re thinking of is it?” Gold eyes stare back into his own, concern clear in them as he pulls the gag from between Chikage’s lips.

Keeping still Chikage tries to figure out what to even say. Azuma has seen too much. Part of him wants to keep going though, to tell him to finish him off brutally, to choke him and over stimulate him until he physically can’t think. That would bring back the memories of August but a twisted disgusting urge inside him wants that. He doesn’t know whether it’s the fact he’s let himself submit that’s brought those vivid memories to the surface or whether it’s something about Azuma but it’s giving him back something he’s lost and he’s torn between wanting to hold on to that and knowing that he can’t.

“We can keep going, I’m fine.” He doesn’t know if he says the words to try and selfishly cling to the ghost of August or to try and save face in front of someone who seen him be far too vulnerable. “I should have warned you that I space out very easily when tied up.”

None of the conviction natural to his lies is there, the words sound as false as they are as they leave his lips.

“You’re not.” He knew he was going to be seen through. “We’re not doing this.”

Azuma’s hands move to start undoing the ropes binding his body and for some reason that’s what it takes for the full force of how much he’s messed up by allowing this to happen hits. It’s not the same, he can’t just go back to things like this and expect it all to just be like it used to be. Trying to smile he fights back a traitorous urge to let a tear slip past his defences. He can’t get back what he’s lost and Azuma is far too smart not to figure out that he’s being used as a proxy.

“Whoever he was, I’m sure he was a great man.” Azuma speaks sadly, voice devoid of his usual flirty tone. “I can’t be him for you though and I think we both know that it’s only going to hurt you more if we keep going.”

Chikage laughs, bitter leaving his lips and sounding strange in the otherwise silent room. He’s lost it. It would have been easier if Azuma were less perceptive and had just kept going. He wouldn’t have been confronted so heavily by the reality of what’s happened if that were the case. He could have cum, trying not to utter August’s name and pretended everything was fine, only later might he dwell on what happened and the fact he may never truly be over him.

“There’s no one, I just lost myself.” He keeps lying, despite the fact Azuma will see through them clear as day he can’t stop.

A finger presses against his lips, stopping both the laughter and the falsehoods spilling from them. Azuma doesn’t speak, holding his finger against his lips he waits until Chikage can compose himself a little more. Such a thing is hard though, he feels like the moment he stops plastering this smile on his face he might actually breakdown. That’s not something he does, it’s something that all the horrific things he’s seen and training he’d been through should have beaten out of him but laying here underneath Azuma as one hand still picks at ropes, he feels as though that was all for nothing.

“I should get going once you’ve untied me.” The first words he manages to say that aren’t a blatant lie.

“No, you shouldn’t.” Azuma speaks sternly before Chikage can manage to follow up his statement with some made up excuse.

He wants to give the excuse any way. He wants anything but to be here with the man who saw too much. He wants to run.

“I won’t speak a word of this to anyone.” With both of his hands working at the ropes again he begins to make swift progress at freeing Chikage. “Just stay with me until our time is up, you should know I have a reputation as an excellent cuddler.”

“No really, I should get going.” Wrists unrestrained he joins in on untying himself, hoping that by the time he’s free, Azuma hasn’t talked him into staying. Despite how much he desires to get out of here as soon as possible, he has a sinking feeling already that somehow, Azuma will succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> have a theory that if I keep pushing myself to write Chikage point of view one day I won’t hate doing it anymore. As of right now I still hate it and I’m also not confident in it because what the fuck actually goes on inside that guys head.


End file.
